A fixing device that is provided in a printer or a copier is well known in the art. One such fixing device known in the art is provided with a plurality of heaters having an elongated configuration. Specifically, one such fixing device is provided with a first heater having an elongated configuration; a second heater having an elongated configuration and aligned in an elongated direction of the first heater; a frame having a first fixing surface and a second fixing surface; a first terminal member; and a second terminal member.
The first terminal member includes a first connection portion to which one end portion of the first heater in the elongated direction is fixed and which is electrically connected to the first heater, and a first fixed portion which is fixed to the first fixing surface of the frame. The second terminal member includes a second connection portion to which one end portion of the second heater in the elongated direction is fixed and which is electrically connected to the first heater, and a second fixed portion which is fixed to the second fixing surface of the frame.